


О лифчиках и ошибках

by Bybenchik



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bybenchik/pseuds/Bybenchik
Summary: Скуало, несмотря на то, что регулярно оказывается с боссом в одной постели, все еще упрямо отрицает наличие каких-то "отношений", что неизменно забавляет Занзас.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Kudos: 2





	О лифчиках и ошибках

\- Босс, ты вообще слышала о лифчиках? - Скуало в привычной манере закатывает глаза, стоит Занзас снять пропахший порохом, гарью и кровью пиджак и расстегнуть на груди портупею и несколько пуговиц на блузке, в которой сразу же выглядывает смуглая кожа груди с темным рваным пятном шрама. 

Да, лифчиками или майками Занзас себя не утруждала, не стесняясь ни своих подчинённых, ни Хранителей Вонголы (наоборот, реакции Савады не уставали ее смешить) ни тем более остального мусора. И даже регулярные нотации Скуало или Девятого не меняли ее привычек. Теперь она ещё и закидывает ноги на стол, на что Скуало уже молчит и просто вытаскивает из-под каблуков сапогов какие-то наверняка важные бумаги. 

\- Может, если подаришь, надену, - в шутку выдает Занзас, сразу же усмехаясь, а вот Скуало смотрит на нее совершенно серьезно. - Мусор, расслабься, не надо мне таких подарков, ты же не хахаль, - Занзас с особым наслаждением наблюдает, как от раздражения у Скуало дёргается бровь и играют желваки. 

\- Да при чём тут это, врой?! Подруги тоже могут дарить друг другу такое! 

\- Подруги?! Мусор, ты нахрен забыла, что ты на этом столе позавчера устроила? Тоже по дружбе?! - Занзас привычным движением запускает в белобрысую голову стакан, но Скуало, несмотря на ступор от смущения все же уклоняется. Конечно, Занзас не злится в полной мере, в конце концов, Скуало с завидной регулярностью залазила к ней в постель, и позавчерашнее не стало большой неожиданностью. Занзас больше бесило, что Суперби после этого продолжала говорить о дружбе, не замечая слона в комнате - сильной взаимной тяге к сексу с боссом.

\- Ты сама знаешь, что я имела в виду... - Скуало, поджав губы, отходит подальше от осколков, чтобы не проехаться. 

\- Да-да, мусор, - пока Занзас немного наклоняется, чтобы достать из ящика стола новый стакан и налить туда пару глотков виски, Скуало уже усаживается на диван в углу и начинает отчитываться о прошедших миссиях и происходящем в штабе, пока сама Занзас была на задании. 

Конечно, все это Занзас даже не слушает, и смотрит на Скуало сосредоточенно только потому, что задумалась о своем. О чертовых лифчиках, если быть точнее. 

Да, она их не носила. В отличие от Скуало, которая нередко радовала себя покупкой очередного комплекта. У нее нижнего белья, кажется, было не многим меньше, чем холодного оружия и всяких примочек к нему - Занзас как-то доводилось видеть эти полки чужого шкафа, забитые кружевным и гладким, всевозможных моделей и цветов. 

Но, стоит признать, вкус у Скуало был неплохой. Да то, что скрывалось под лифчиками тоже ничего. Меньше, чем у самой Занзас, но доской Скуало уж точно не назовешь. Когда та оставалась только в нижнем белье или совсем без него, Занзас прекрасно понимала всех тех мужиков-рядовых, которые оборачивались Скуало вслед, несмотря на угрозу получить протезом в челюсть. 

\- Занзас! - босс даже подпрыгнула на месте, чуть не опрокинув стакан, от крика. - Ты вообще слушаешь, врой?!

\- Не ори, мусор. Я задумалась. 

\- И о чем же? - Скуало всегда неимоверно бесилась, когда ее не слушали, вот и сейчас хмурилась, сцепив зубы, как злая собака, которая вот-вот сорвётся, чтобы вцепится в дразнящую руку зубами. 

\- О том, что у тебя сиськи меньше моих, поэтому ты так лифчики любишь, особенно с пушапом, - Занзас прекрасно осознавала, к какой реакции приведут эти слова, и с широкой усмешкой встречала Скуало, которая уже подорвалась с дивана, отбросив на него папку, и уже замахнулась на Занзас с кулаками. Босс остановила оба, все же пролив остатки виски на пол, но теперь крепко сжимала руки Скуало в своих за запястья, с жадностью разглядывая ее обозленное выражение лица. В серых глазах мерцали искры, как блики на стали, все лицо будто обострилось, вытянулось, особенно скулы, ноздри раздувались от частого дыхания, как во время спарринга (или секса, когда Скуало уже была близка к оргазму), в месте, где ровные острые зубы впивались в нижнюю губу выступила яркая капелька крови. Занзас тут же захотелось дотянуться до нее и слизать, но Скуало ее обломала, вдобавок оглушая новыми криками. 

\- Я тут не просто так расписалась, босс! Много всего произошло, пока ты гонялась за этим долбоем из Альваре! И я не поэтому их ношу!.. - похоже, то, что Занзас не переставала усмехаться, слабо покивав на слова заместителя, только больше бесило Скуало. Поэтому вырвавшись из хватки Занзас, она уже направлялась к двери кабинета, громко стуча каблуками. 

\- Мусор, стой! Ты же знаешь, у тебя нормальные сиськи. Мне уж точно нравятся, - Скуало остановилась, уже положив руку на ручку двери, и Занзас все же пришлось встань, чтобы неторопливо подойти к ней. 

\- И это все равно не повод на нее пялится, когда мы работу обсуждаем, врой, - Скуало притихла, прислушиваясь к шагам Занзас за спиной, все ещё не оборачиваясь. Ну нет, не могла она на такую глупость обидеться. Наверняка играется...

\- Да, но... - Занзас прижимается к ней со спины, властно обхватывая рукой за тонкую талию, от чего Скуало резко выдыхает. - Ты такое шоу позавчера устроила, сложно думать о чем-то другом, - Занзас шепчет это на ушко, обжигая его дыханием и щекотными прикосновениями, и Скуало окончательно тает. 

\- Неужели так запомнилось? - Занзас слышит тихий смешок в ее голосе, а за ним щелчок внутреннего замка на двери, после чего Скуало наконец поворачивается к ней лицом, не разрывая объятий. - Может, стоит повторить, если тебе так понравилось?..


End file.
